The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventionally, metadata has been used to describe data. The metadata, in some circumstances, can describe a format of the data, a type of the data, etc. However, techniques for defining metadata have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, the metadata itself has typically been incapable of being described by other metadata in a standard manner made available to third party developers of a platform maintaining the metadata. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques to the third party developers enabling a metadata format to be predefined for creating metadata for data in accordance with the predefined format.